Trying New Things
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Sirius persudes Remus to try some neither of them have before. RemusXSirius and a little LilyXJames and dumb Peter. boyXboy, don't like donn't read. Maruader era


Trying new things.

Remus had always wonder what it would feel like to be touched the way James touches Lily; in such a loving way that it didn't matter what people would think or where they were. However only one problem stood in Remus's way; he was scared to be touched. He was fine if Sirius jumped on his back or put his hand on his shoulder, hell he liked it when Lily took his hand but the thought of someone he loved finally getting to touch him, finding his scars and discarding him, that scared him more than transforming. So Remus had taken to just watching James run his hand around Lily's waist, through her hair, his lips over hers and her returning the actions; they didn't mind him watching, "It will help you learn." James had joked one time.

Remus would dream of that special person who wouldn't care if he had scars, wouldn't care how they got there and wouldn't care that he was a werewolf but in every dream the person had no face and a odd voice. If classes were boring he would daydream only to be broken out of it by Sirius wanting to know what the Professor was going on about, which only put Remus in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Remus didn't dare tell anyone what he was scared of happening, he like people not knowing, and if people found out it would be worse than Snape telling everyone that he was a werewolf. Remus spent a lot of the time reading romance novels that went into detail on what they did to each other, don't get him wrong, he's not a pervert, he just wanted to dream about it being him and having those things done to him.

***********

Sirius knew how to please a woman, he knew how to make her moan in the right way, make her do the right things to him, he had even taught James how to pleasure Lily in the right way but there had always been one person he had wanted to get his teeth in but oddly it wasn't a person he had made up, it wasn't some random classmate he like the look of and it wasn't even someone he wanted to think about in that way. The person in question, by name Remus Lupin. By turn on; everything, he is cute, sweet, adorable, knows how to make you feel good, helpful and he looked really good in a pair of boxers

Now don't get Sirius wrong he like Remus for his brain as well as his body, they only problem; Sirius refused to believe that he fancied Remus. He wouldn't dare tell anyone but he did as much as he could to touch the boy, just to see if his heart would do that annoying flutter every time and so far; it did.

During classes Sirius would often daydream that Remus would strip down for him, right to his boxers, but every time as he reached to take his boxers off the bell would go or the professor would interrupt or even god forbid Remus would poke him hard in the side telling him to pay attention.

Sirius sat on his lonesome on his bed just thinking of random things; sex, Remus, homework, sex, Remus, pranks, sex, Remus, annoying the Slytherins, sex, Remus, you get the idea. Sirius scowled slightly that everything he thought of brought him back to those subjects, Remus and sex, his heart gave the bloody flutter again at the thought of Remus, "Damm you heart." He cursed and fell back onto his bed with a moan.

"What's wrong with you?" asked a timid voice from the door.

Sirius sat bolt up right and his heart did the high jump; it was Remus, "Hay Moony." He said cheerfully.

"You okay paddy?" Remus asked him sweetly.

Sirius felt himself drifting into Remus's gold speckled eyes, "I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Okay. I just came up to get changed." He told Sirius, who felt a great rush of heat to his face at the thought, "I fell over into the mud." Remus said with a tiny laugh.

Sirius scowled, it wasn't like Remus to fall over by himself, "How did you fall over?" he asked as Remus began to unbutton his shirt.

"I dropped one of my books and fell over it. Silly right." Remus laughed loudly and threw his shirt aside.

Sirius tried not to look but Remus was the only interesting thing in the room.

"Silly Moony." Sirius laughed lightly.

Remus smiled his sweet, cheeky smile; he turned his back to Sirius and began to remove his trousers. Sirius's sigh came out quivered; he tilted his head to get a better look at Remus's butt as he bent over to check something on his knee. Sirius blushed at his own action, but then he thought, "If I'm having suspicions, might as well nip them in the bud."

*************

Remus felt happy getting changed and unchanged in front of Sirius, he didn't care about Remus's scars or the fact that he is a werewolf, Remus even thought that if Sirius was a girl he would gladly let Sirius touch him but he is a boy and Remus is defiantly not gay, he thinks.

Remus was careful not to show Sirius his cut knee; last time he had fallen over a step Peeves had hidden and cut his elbow, Sirius had gone up the wall for some reason. Remus liked him being protective but it was only because they are friends, he wouldn't want anymore even if he was gay as Sirius isn't.

Remus suddenly felt a pair of cold hands run over his waist, he let out a gasp, standing up again he turned to face chocolate eyes, "Sirius." He managed to whisper, "what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to try something." Sirius whispered back wrapping his arms fully around Remus's waist.

Remus scowled slightly, 'What is Sirius up to?' he thought, "What?" Remus asked again.

Suddenly he found himself connected to Sirius by the mouth; Sirius was being gentle but Remus pulled away from shock, "What are you doing?" he whispered almost harshly.

Sirius looked slightly hurt, his face softened as he brushed some of Remus's stray hairs out of the way of his eyes, "Like I said; I'm trying something new and I like it." Sirius told him softly and pressed his lips against Remus's again.

This time Remus didn't pull back, he found it quite nice to be handled like this, Sirius's hands began to wander from Remus's waist to his chest and Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair like he had seen Lily do so many times to James. They finally came up for air; they rested their foreheads on each other's, "Do you like trying new things Moony?" Sirius asked him breathlessly.

Remus thought for a moment, he wasn't too keen on trying new things, he liked things the way they are, "Depends on what they are." He replied sweetly still not moving his hands from Sirius hair.

A cheeky smile spread across Sirius's face, "I can think of a few things." He whispered lightly.

Sirius lightly pushed on Remus's chest forcing him backwards onto his bed, Remus landed with Sirius on top of him; Remus felt funny all over, he could move which made it easier for Sirius to move him.

Sirius placed himself gently in between Remus's spread legs, "Never be afraid to try new things Moony." Sirius whispered before kissing Remus with all his might.

Remus let out a moan of pleasure, he felt Sirius smile against his lips; Sirius started kissing Remus's neck and slowly moved down his body. Sirius was careful to miss Remus's scars, he finally reached Remus's boxers, the part of Remus Sirius had never seen, he grinned wildly and kissed the rim.

"Sirius." Came the ragged voice of Remus.

Sirius looked up from Remus's boxers, Remus looked worried, "What's wrong?" Sirius asked him softly.

Remus bit his lip, "I've never…you know." He said awkwardly.

Sirius smiled again, "Yeah I know. You'll learn Moony." Sirius told him and turned his attention back to Remus's boxers.

Sirius slowly began to pull them down but he got as far as Remus's light brown pubic hairs before Remus pushed him away roughly; Sirius sat back and scowled at Remus who was pulling his boxers back into place, "What's wrong?" Sirius asked again.

Remus shook his head, "I'm sorry Padfoot, I just can't." he said dryly, jumping up, grabbing his extra clothes and making a quick escape into the Marauders bathroom.

Sirius sat in a state of shock for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened; he made a move on Remus, Remus wanted it as much as he did, but Remus had pushed him away like it meant nothing. Sirius sighed in frustration, "Damm Moony and his mood swings." Sirius cursed.

**********

Remus avoided Sirius for the rest of the day, for the rest of the week, Remus was just glad that the full moon had been and gone so he didn't have to turn to Sirius for security. James, Lily and Peter had noticed the sudden change in the two; Remus wouldn't let anyone one touch him and that meant anyone, he nearly bit Lily's head off for trying to hold his hand one day in the corridor. Sirius had gone deadly quiet and spent his spare time as a dog hiding under his bed, whining. All three of them had sat down together trying to figure out what was going on but by the end they had come up with nothing and they didn't dare confront either of the boys about it.

It had been nearly two weeks since Sirius had kissed him and the deadly silence between himself and Sirius were killing him; he finally admitted to himself that he wanted Sirius and that he wished that he hadn't pushed him away that day so on the Tuesday night at midnight Remus made the boldest move of his life; he climbed into bed with Sirius.

It was inky dark, Remus wished that his fellow Marauders would tidy the dorm, Lily had even had a go at James but he only tidied his part of the dorm. Remus stumbled over a few things as he made the short distance between their beds; he slowly slipped under Sirius's covers, it was extremely hot under there, Sirius was sticky with sweat, Remus quietly cleared his throat as he thought what to do next. Remus lay next to Sirius, he watched his steady breathing in the moonlight, he took a gulp, he brushed a few black curls out of Sirius's face, he pressed slightly against Sirius body; he slowly slid his hand down under the covers, towards Sirius's boxers, Remus's heart was pumping in his ears, he ran his hand over Sirius's cock, Sirius stirred slightly and Remus continued to run his hand over that area. Suddenly Sirius began to dream, his breathing increased, he began to mumble something, Remus got closer to him to hear, "Snape…Snape." He whispered.

Remus sprang away from Sirius; he was dreaming of Snape while Remus was doing that. Remus looked down in disgust at Sirius, he felt like he was going to be sick, no correction, he was going to be sick. Remus leaped from Sirius's bed, raced into the bathroom, ignoring what had just pierced his foot, he stuck his head down the nearest toilet and threw up vigorously.

Remus felt disgusted by Sirius and for Sirius, it was disgusting, he was dreaming of Snape in that way, Remus gagged again. Remus slowly made his way back to bed, he fell onto it and fell into a restless night sleep.

***********

Sirius awoke to the sun burning his eyes, he groaned and rolled over away from the suns gaze. Sirius had had a weird dream, it seemed almost real; in the dream Sirius was making his way up to the Marauders dorm, he hear slight noises from within, he walked in to see his little brother, Regulus, standing with a blank expression at the end of the room, Sirius had made his way over to his brother, coterie to popular believe Sirius did actually like his brother, he just didn't show it. Regulus had looked up at him darkly, Sirius remembered trying to speck but he didn't hear anything, "Over there." Regulus had said in a voice unlike his own, he had nodded his head towards the bed that had appeared out of nowhere.

Sirius had looked over slowly; on the bed was Remus in lip lock with a black haired boy but it wasn't him; it was Snape. Sirius called out trying to stop it but it seemed they couldn't hear him; Snape suddenly went down Remus's body, Remus's face was one of bliss, his clothes then just vanished and Snape stared to suck him off. Sirius was disgusted, horrified, angry and upset all at the same time, "Snape! Snape!" Sirius finally managed to shout but it was barely heard over the loud moan that Remus let out next as he cam in Snape's mouth, Sirius tried to close his eye to block the image out but he couldn't, he turned to Regulus for support but he had disappeared but suddenly a blinding light blocked it out and Sirius woke up.

Sirius felt that sick feeling in his stomach again as he heard the moan Remus had let out in his dream, no nightmare he thought, Sirius forced his eyes open and the first thing they fell upon was Remus's sleeping figure. Remus was asleep but he looked so tired, he didn't even had his covers over him and his foot was bleeding; Sirius scowled at this detail, he didn't like Remus being hurt because it seemed to push him away from everyone else.

Sirius slowly climbed out of bed, wanting to touch Remus but he decided against it, he shook his head to clear it and there was a soft knock at the door, "Evans." Sirius told himself but when he looked over at James's bed Lily was already there.

Sirius's brows crossed as he answered the door; on the other side stood Regulus, his black hair seemed nearly as messy as Sirius's, "You had a dream last night." Regulus suddenly said quietly.

Sirius looked at him in shock, Regulus knew some weird things, "No I didn't, go away Regs'." Sirius told him roughly and went to close the door.

Regulus put his hand on the door to keep it open, "You dreamt of Lupin." Regulus said sweetly, "You dreamt of Snape." Sirius's mouth fell open, "You dreamt of me." Sirius stepped outside onto the staircase towering above Regulus, "You dreamt that Snape was able to pleasure Lupin in a way you wish you could." Regulus finally said calmly.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Sirius snapped, still unable to believe that his brother knew all this and he didn't really seem that shocked about Sirius dreaming of a boy.

"I think I do. I saw it all. I heard it all. Do whatever your head says to." Regulus told him knowledgably and ran off down the stairs.

Sirius stood outside the dorm with his mouth open, he couldn't believe Regulus knew all that or that he had given him that advise, Sirius thought; what did his head want? All he knew, he wanted Remus in all his unsure glory. Sirius sighed deeply, he knew what he wanted to do, he re-entered the dorm; Lily and James were already up, dressed and in loving lip lock, Peter was struggling with his top button again but Remus was nowhere to be found, "Where's Moony?" Sirius asked loudly.

Both Lily and James pointed towards the bathroom with their free hands, not even coming out of kissing; Sirius quickly entered the Marauders bathroom, the air was hot and moist because Remus was in the shower and a wand lit up in Sirius's head: corner Remus in a shower cubical, he wouldn't be able to escape, it was perfect.

Sirius quickly found the cubical Remus was in, 'Go for it!' his brain screamed, Sirius quickly opened the door and whirled in, he made sure to be quiet, he didn't want to alarm Remus yet. Suddenly Sirius's mind went blank, there Remus was in all his perfection, there was nothing to hid now Sirius had nearly seen all, Remus still had his back to Sirius, Sirius noticed the large scar on Remus's back from first year, it still didn't look completely healed.

Sirius quickly stepped forward taking Remus by the waist, Remus screamed loudly which Sirius quickly sorted by kissing him roughly. Sirius could feel Remus trying to push him off, he finally succeed, Sirius fell against the door with a thud; Remus wiped his mouth and scowled evilly at Sirius, "What are you doing?" Remus spat trying to find something to cover himself but there was nothing around.

"I'm finally listening to my brain Remus." Sirius told him.

"Then go!" Remus shouted, now not caring that he was naked.

Now Sirius was very confused, "What do you mean 'go'?" Sirius asked shyly.

"I mean go. Get out! Go find Snape." Remus said coldly turning his back to Sirius.

Sirius wasn't quiet sure what the hell was going on, "Moony what are you going on about?" Sirius asked feeling totally confused, he stepped forward towards Remus.

Remus turned back to Sirius with red-rimmed eyes, "I mean you want Snape not me." Remus snapped stepping back into the wall.

Sirius's mouth fell open at this outburst, "I don't want Snape." Sirius told him sternly, "I want you." Sirius said smoothly, stepping forward again pressing against Remus lightly.

"No you don't." Remus croaked, not looking Sirius in the eyes, "I heard you last night, saying his name while I…." Remus tailed off and blushed bright red.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I was dreaming that you and him were doing something, I was shouting at Snape to make him stop." Sirius told him calmly, smoothing Remus's wet hair out of his face, "What were you doing to me?" Sirius asked forcing Remus to look at him.

Remus gulped, "I was…." He started but he found that a demonstration was in order; he ran his hand slowly over Sirius's cock.

Sirius's eyes open wide, "Oh." He whispered pleasurably, "And why were you doing that?" he asked moving nose-to-nose with Remus.

"Because I want you." Remus breathed.

A huge explosion went off in Sirius's stomach, he was so happy, "I want you too." He whispered and kissed Remus softly again.

**************

This is what Remus wanted, someone to touch him in a loving way, in a caring way that made him feel special; Sirius was kissing Remus's neck passionately, "Finish what you started." Remus whispered breathlessly in Sirius's ear.

Sirius slid his hands down Remus's body, he started to massage Remus's cock, Remus let a soft moan escape from his lips, Sirius slide down his body; kneeling in front of Remus he softly kissed Remus 's cock, "hold onto something." He told Remus.

Remus grabbed the only thing there; Sirius, one hand in Sirius's hair and one on the wall. Sirius wrapped his lips around Remus's cock, his tongue flicked, applied pressure and Sirius was careful not to bite him. Remus pushed slightly on Sirius's head forcing his head further down his cock as he felt an ache through out his body, Remus's back arched slightly, he moaned louder and dug his fingers into the wall. Suddenly the ache became over whelming, he let go of Sirius's hair, he dug both his hands into the wall, Sirius's motions became faster, more vigorous and Remus could feel Sirius running his teeth along his sensitive skin. Remus gripped the wall tightly as the waves crashed over him; Remus moaned loudly out of pleasure but it could have been mistaken for a moan of pain but Sirius knew better, he pulled away with a full mouth, he spat the cum into the flowing water and it vanished down the plughole.

Remus was finding it hard to breath, Sirius stood back in front of him with a wide smile, Remus smiled back and ran his bleeding fingers over Sirius's face. Sirius scowled at the sight of blood, he took Remus's hands gently, "Silly Moony." Sirius whispered.

"Got anymore in store for me?" Remus asked breathlessly.

Sirius smirked and went into pretend thought, "I can think of a few things." He whispered back and kissed Remus swiftly.

Remus knew what he meant and went for Sirius's boxers; Sirius helped drop them, Remus curled his cock around in his hand and it was Sirius's turn to moan, "Your turn." Sirius gasped pressing hard against Remus.

Remus smiled and began moving his hand swiftly backward and forwards, this brought an expression of ecstasy to his face, "Moony hurry up your killing me here." Sirius complained and received a quick squeeze to the cock by Remus.

Sirius took a sharp inhale of breath at this action, then his cheeky smile came back to his face, "Is that all?" he asked cheekily.

Remus was about to reply but he heard a noise from outside the cubical, "Padfoot, there's someone out there." Remus whispered in Sirius's ear.

Sirius looked over his shoulder shortly, he turned back to Remus with a calm expression, "So, let them hear. I don't care." Sirius whispered back and started to kiss Remus's neck.

Remus didn't feel like doing that anymore, he should have known that someone would hear or at least suspect something after all it normally only took Remus ten minuets to have a shower and God knows how long they had been in here at it, plus all the noise Remus had made when he had cum, "Sirius no. I really don't want the others to find out." Remus told him sternly.

Sirius pulled back with a tiny scowl, he sighed deeply, "Fine." He sighed and bent down to pull his boxers back up, "Shhh." He hissed pressing his lips to Remus's gesturing towards the door.

Sirius and Remus pressed their ears to the door, "Who do you think is in there with him?" they heard Peter whisper.

"Maybe they're in there together." Lily whispered back.

"Lily. Don't be silly, Sirius is a total womaniser and Remus is still a total virgin." James whispered almost harshly.

"Get your hand off there Padfoot." Remus whispered to Sirius who had slid his hand across Remus's butt.

"Where did Padfoot go?" Peter asked and they heard shuffling.

"He's probably down at breakfast." James said casually.

"But then that means that Remus is in there with someone." Lily gasped.

Remus kept on bashing Sirius's hands away, but Sirius was determined to let the secret out; he carefully ran his hands over Remus's cock, making small thrusting motions and Remus couldn't help it he moaned, quite loudly, he clapped his hands over his mouth, "Off you pain." Remus hissed.

"Okay Moony! Come out with your lover so we can meet her." James yelled happily over the top of the cubical.

"Hay! I have balls you know." Sirius yelled before Remus could stop him.

Everything went deadly quiet, "You've got a block?" Peter squeaked loudly.

Sirius flung the door open and the cold air stung Remus's scars, "Hello darlings." Sirius said overdramatically.

Remus remind hidden behind the door, 'I'm not here' he kept on telling himself; "Padfoot? What are you doing in there and where's Moony?" he heard James ask in a slight stutter.

"Well give me that towel and I'll show you who else is in here." Sirius said coolly.

Remus heard slight movement, Sirius looked at him gently, handed him the towel, Remus sighed and took it slowly. Remus wrapped it tightly around his waist and stepped out from behind the door; their mouths fell open, Remus smiled at the sight, "I resent that virgin remark Prongs." Remus laughed.

"You two were at it…..?" Lily said slowly pointing from Sirius to Remus.

"Well we were before you lot came to listen." Sirius said playfully.

James's face softened, "I should have guessed." He said softly, "Come here you great puff." And he pulled Sirius in to a brotherly hug.

"So sweet." Lily cooed and hugged Remus tightly.

Peter was beyond confused, "I don't understand." He admitted.

All four of them looked at him, Remus lent forward slightly, "Put it this way Wormtail, if you hear bumps and moans in the night, it's not a ghost…"

"…It's us." Sirius finished his sentence and kissed Remus full on the lips.

Lily and James smiled at each other and kissed passionately as well but Peter was still confused.

"Can we finish what we started?" Sirius whispered and before Remus could answer Sirius pushed him back into the cubical and trying to remove his boxers at the same time.

James gave a look from Lily to the cubical next to them, Lily caught drift, and she sighed her Prefect sigh, "We'll be late for class." She said sternly.

"It's only History of Magic. Professor Binns won't notice if we don't turn up…" he checked his watch, " for half an hour." James smiled cheekily.

Lily's face softened, "and what do you expect to do in that half an hour?" she asked licking her lips.

James went quiet and they heard a loud moan from Sirius and Remus's cubical, "What ever they're up to."

Lily looked overdramatically shocked at him, "Okay." She said as she flung herself at James who toppled back into cubical, "You had better run along Peter, there's nothing for you to see here." She called to Peter and attacked James's buttons.

The door banged shut, Peter stood gob-smacked at what had just happened, he shook his head and started his way to History of Magic where he could try and figure things out, "What do they do alone?" he wondered out loud as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Peter had only just figure out what Lily and James had been up to for the past couple of weeks but now Remus and Sirius were up to something alone, Peter didn't know that two boys could do the same thing. Now Peter was completely confused and his little brain couldn't handle it so he quickly shook it off and concentrated on what Professor Binns was going on about how the witches handled their magic in Egyptian times, it was a lot easier to figure out.

Remus, Sirius, Lily and James turned up really near the end of the lesson all looking slightly flushed and giggling at odd times through out the rest of the lesson.


End file.
